Ringu
by Sailor-Heart-Earth
Summary: Ron Stoppable get's the Ringu video from Kim's cousin Tori. Will he listen to her warning against watching it. Of course not, then there wouldn't be much of a fanfic now would there?
1. Theme

Disclaimer: I do not own Ringu or Kim Possible I own the Manga Ringu but I didn't draw/write it. So I guess I don't really own it do I? Well I kinda do and I don't own Kim Possible eaither. But uh... I'm just making a fool of myself up here so I'll just let you get along with reading my fanfic. But before I do I'd like to ask you please do not sue me. Because my freinds are dating my money (Bob the Nickel, Ralf the Quarter, and King George the Doller,ect) and they would do horrible things to me with a thimble if I get sued and loose their boyfriends. So please refrain from suing at all times and find your nearest exit, note it may be behind you. You never know do you? dun dun dun! Well now I bet you're really mad at me for writing all this. I'm being annoying trying to makes this chapter look a lot longer then it really is. And plus, it's fun to watch your eyes go all buldgie and wonder when the heck this woman will shut up and yes I am a girl. So now I bet your wondering when I'm going to run out of things to say but your wrong! Keep in mind I'm writing late at night and have had a bunch of sugar and caffine so enjoy the story, don't sue me, and totally ignor this disclaimer because it has nothing to do with anything. Ok? Luv Luv Peeps!Sincerly your _highly_ annoying disclaimer. It sould be against the law to give me sugar shouldn't it? Oh well, I felt felt like you sould have a good laugh before the scary begins and no I don't mean Mr. Barkin in a bikini (Screams are heard) That's just wrong people! Ok you can really read now!

* * *

(Small TV start's Kim Possible theme song)  
  
_Oohh yeah ya!! I'm your basic, average girl and I'm here to save the world you can't stop me 'cause I'm Kim-Po-ssi-ble there is nothin' I can't do but when danger calls just know that I am on my way  
_  
(Static)  
  
_it doesn't matter where or when there's trouble if you just call my name Kim Possible  
_  
(More static)  
  
_call me, beep me if you wanna reach me when you wanna page me it's ok whenever you need me baby call me, beep me if you wanna reach me_  
  
(Long moment of static)  
  
_danger or trouble I'm there on the double_  
  
(Switches to a well the lid lifts off and a girl dressed in white, her hair covering her face, drags herself out. She slowly crawls toward the screen getting closer and closer...)  
  
_Call me beep me if you wanna reach me_  
  
(Kim Possible logo appears. The girl in white approached from the left. She walks up to the camera a piece of her hair moves revealing a bloodshot eye. )  
  
_Seven Days  
_  
(There is a loud scream as girl vanishes but this time the Kim Possible logo is dull and rotting and all the faces are smudged. The girl reappears on one side of the screen and waves her arms and the lower half of the sign cracks and falls to pieces revealing the words: Meets Ringu) 


	2. The Video

Kim sighed, the funeral was going on forever. She twitched restlessly. Ron sat next to her on one side and her cousin Tori sat on the other. All three sat cross legged on the floor and were dressed in all black. She heard Tori mutter something and get up. Immediately, Kim and Ron followed her. Tori was used to the strange customs. She kneeled down in front of the coffin carrying her father, and Kim's uncle. Kim's dad stared at the coffin that had contained his brother and tears filled his eyes. He looked away. Kim glanced at Tori who got up putting one last hand on her father's coffin. She walked over to Kim's parents "Thank you for coming," she said sadly. "Next time I hope you can visit us under happier circumstances."  
  
"Don't worry Tori," said Kim's mom placing a comforting hand on Tori's shoulder. "I'm very sorry about your father and grandfather. Do they know what it was?" Tori shook her head pieces of her brown hair fell out of her ponytail. Kim's mom nodded and look over to where Larry and his family were sitting. Tori's mom beckoned her over. Tori slipped something into Kim's hand and ran over.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you had another cousin?" Ron asked as he and Kim pulled away from the rest of the group. Kim shrugged and took out the piece of paper Tori had handed her. Ron looked at it with mild interest.  
  
"The subject never came up. Plus, I haven't seen Tori in years and compared to how Larry turned out I'm surprised I recognized her." Kim said glancing over to where Tori was talking to her mom. Tori had long brown hair and deep blue eyes and she was about Kim's age. "I know she doesn't look that much like me." Kim said answering Ron's question before he had a chance to ask it. She opened the note Tori had given her and read it to Ron: "Kim and Ron, meet me outside quick. It's an emergency." She glanced up just in time to see Tori's brown hair disappear outside.  
  
"This way!" Tori hissed. She slipped around the side of the funeral home into the back. There was a small door no one had noticed before. Tori slipped off her shoes and walked quietly through the grass. Ron and Kim exchanged confused glances and followed her. She walked over to the door. "Come on," she said putting her hand on the handle.  
  
"Tori stop!" Kim said surprised by her cousin's strange behavior. Tori glanced at Kim amused. "I know it's been rough on you, loosing your dad and your grandfather on the same day, but think about what you're doing! You shouldn't go back here!" Tori smirked.  
  
"Chill out Kim," she said calmly. "I'm allowed back here, duh." She opened the door revealing a dark room with stairs. She froze, "Do you hear something?" she asked. Kim and Ron paused and listened. "Sounds like footsteps." she said her voice suddenly quiet and shaky. Kim and Ron heard them they were indeed footsteps. Tori crouched down low and crept up the stairs.  
  
"Tori you shouldn't go up there!" hissed Ron trying to play the brave hero. Kim knew better than to pretend Tori was a damsel in distress. Her cousin slipped up the stairs followed closely by Ron. "Hello is anyone up here?" Ron whispered. Tori shook her head and put a silencing finger to her lips. Ron nodded. He followed Tori until they reached an old door. She jiggled the handle and shook her head. "Here let me try," Ron offered he pulled with all his strength but the door remained locked. "It won't work, we need a key."  
  
"Stand back," hissed Tori. She examined the door then ran jumped up and kicked it. It swung silently open. "Found a key,' she said mildly. "But it wasn't locked earlier, I remember because this is where my dad and grandpa's belongings are kept." They walked into the dark room.  
  
"Maybe they closed it off for the funeral," Ron suggested shuddering at the alternative. "After all you wouldn't want anything to get stolen would you?" Ron asked. Tori shrugged and began looking through some of the stuff. "You think whoever was up here was trying to steal something?" he asked.  
  
"Impossible," said Tori shaking her head. "It was locked when we came, how do you think they got away?" she asked shuffling through some pictures. She paused as she reached the last few she shuffled faster and faster. "And nothing seems to be stolen." she added seeing Ron's questioning look. She put down the pictures and continued her search.  
  
"Wow, this is really creepy." Ron said looking around the dark room. Tori hadn't bothered to turn on a light. He looked around for any sign that Drakkin or Senor Senior Senior was behind this. The room was crowded but nothing gave any sign to having been searched through. "Maybe the window," Ron suggested. Those footsteps had belonged to someone and this was the only place they could have gone. Tori nodded and ran over to help him. They tugged on the window but it remained sealed.  
  
"No one could have gone through here. This thing hasn't been opened in years." Tori said examining the window. "It's rusted shut." Ron shuddered again. Tori looked up from the window, "This keeps getting creepier and creepier doesn't it?" she asked reading Ron's mind. There was a strange noise from behind them. They whipped around only to find the room deserted. Tori walked into the middle of the room.  
  
"Is someone there?" Ron asked shakily. Tori shook her head and knelt down picking something off the floor. She examined to closely then jumped back dropping it. Ron stared at her surprised, then he looked at the small rectangular object she had dropped.  
  
"No, no!" gasped Tori backing away from the object as if she expected it to jump up and attack her. She raced behind Ron. "It was just a myth, a bedtime story to scare me, it's not real." she muttered to herself. "It can't be real!" she demanded. She gathered up what remained of her courage and handed picked up the object. "Take it!" she said shoving the object into Ron's hands.  
  
"It's," Ron paused examining the object that had given Tori so much fear. "at tape?" he asked startled. In his hands was an unmarked video tape. Tori nodded here blue eyes wide with fear. Ron looked at the tape confused.  
  
"Take it," she said again but this time her voice wavered. "Destroy it, get that thing away from here!" she ordered. Ron blinked in confusion. "And whatever you do," said Tori taking a deep breath. "Don't watch it!" Ron put the tape in his pocked causing his naked mole rat Rufus to move over. Tori raced out of the room after making sure the tape was put away.  
  
"Don't worry buddy," said Ron picking up the pictures Tori had been looking at earlier. "I'll give these to Kim so she can give them back to Tori." Ron said putting the pictures in his pocked too. "But I think this video would bee cool, after all I need a good horror movie and Block Buddy is way to expensive." Rufus nodded eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, watch tape. Throw party!" he agreed. And with that they left. 


	3. Day 0

"So what's with the new movie Ron?" Zeta asked holding the blank tape.  
  
"I'm not sure," Ron said shrugging. "Kim's cousin Tori gave it to me. By the look on her face I'd say it's the horror movie to end all horror movies." Zeta perked up.  
  
"Let's watch it Ron, so we can tell everyone how scary it is!" Ron nodded. They sat down on Ron's couch and popped in the tape.  
  
"Oh wait popcorn I'll be right back!" Ron said. Zeta nodded. Ron and Rufus went into the kitchen grabbing a bag of popcorn. They popped it in the microwave and waited impatiently for it to pop when it was finished he raced back in just in time to see the movie end. "Aw man it's over?" Ron asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah sorry Ron, it was pretty short." Zeta said with a shrug. Her cell rang she blinked in surprise and answered it. Ron sighed and checked his watch. It was 9:00. "Hello?" he heard Zeta ask. She gasped. "Hello, Hello? Who is this!? Is this some kind of prank?" Ron looked up as Zeta's face was drained from all of its color. "I need to go home Ron." Zeta said breathlessly.  
  
"Um ok...bye I guess." Ron said sadly. Zeta nodded and walked out.

* * *

7 days later (The day of the party)...  
  
"Ok looser, this movie better be good." Bonnie said strolling into Ron house as if she were a queen. Ron blinked he hadn't expected Bonnie to even show up. "Are you even listening to me?" Bonnie snapped. Ron nodded. Bonnie strolled off to join the other guests at the part. Ron sure hoped the movie was scary. He still hadn't seen it. Zeta had come back to see the movie again and only a few people still hadn't arrived. Ron smiled to himself; this was a pretty good turnout. Almost the entire grade had shown up at his party. He walked over to where Josh was talking to Kim.  
  
"Hey Ron," Josh said politely. "So is it true what Zeta said about the movie?"  
  
"What did Zeta say Josh Monkey...er...Mankey?" Ron said ignoring Kim's glare.  
  
"She said the video was cursed." Josh said raising a confused eyebrow.  
  
"Well Josh Mon-" Ron began.  
  
"RON!" Kim yelled angrily.  
  
"I'm going! I'm going!" Ron muttered stalking off.  
  
"Hey Ron," said a cheerful voice he didn't recognize. He glanced up to see Kim's cousin Tori again. She was still dressed in black but she seemed different. "So what's the movie?" Ron glanced at his feet then back up at Tori. Something seemed different about her but he wasn't sure what it was. Then he remembered at the funeral Tori had seemed stressed and depressed but now she seemed cheerful and relived.  
  
"Hey Tori, what brings you to my little party?" Ron asked trying to stay cool.  
  
"You invited me remember?" Tori asked. Ron turned red this was the exact mistake he tried to avoid doing. "Don't worry Ron," Tori said laughing.  
  
"So um ready for the movie?" Ron asked. Tori shrugged.  
  
"I guess," she said absentmindedly.  
  
"Hey Ron," said Zeta walking up behind him. "Listen I really don't want to go through that again so I'm going to wait upstairs ok?"  
  
"I guess if you want to," Ron said. He was starting to worry about the video. Zeta had said it was cursed and now she wanted to sit out.  
  
"I'll go with you; as much as I love horror movies I don't like watching them in the dark." Tori volunteered. She glanced around at Ron's dimly lit living room and followed Zeta upstairs.  
  
"So where is the movie?" Bonnie asked impatiently.  
  
"Attention ladies, gentlemen, monkeys, and Bonnie!" Ron said loud enough for everyone to here. The crowd quieted. "I hold in my hands, the scariest! Strangest! Paranoia inducing! Most terrifying! And most horrible horror movie to end all horror movies!"  
  
"Get on with it dweeb!" Bonnie yelled. Ron sighed.  
  
"Ok then here we go!" Ron said popping in the tape. There was an image of a boy with a mole looking down a well. Then another of a woman combing her hair in a mirror, as she was combing a little girl dressed in white walked past her.  
  
"Creepy," breathed someone in the background. Ron shuddered. He wasn't sure why this was so creepy but it was. There was another picture of a volcano smoking. Then famished people crawled on the grown and the words 'everyone shall pay' dipped in blood across the screen. Then the screen switched to an old woman. It zoomed in to show she had no pupils. The old woman began to chant.  
  
"What is this?" Ron heard Bonnie ask. Then the screen switched to an eye with the word die reflecting in it. The screen changed again to reveal an old abandoned well. The word death flashed across the screen followed by the words to everyone. Then the screen when black. Just when Ron let out a sigh of relief words dripped onto the screen. "Anyone who sees this..." the words melted off the screen and were replaced by more. "Will die one week later" The words dripped off and were replaced by rather large words. "WILL DIE!" they said. They words were overcome by shadow and replaced with more. "If you don't want to die..." Everyone leaned closer to the screen waiting for something to happen. And something did happen just not what they wanted to happen. The movie ended. Suddenly everyone's cell phone went off at once.  
  
"Hello?" Ron asked along with everyone else. There was static on the other end. Suddenly it became quiet.  
  
"Seven days...." A girl's voice hissed. Ron gulped.  
  
"Well it's not like it is real!" Bonnie said hanging up her phone.  
  
"Who died?" asked a voice causing everyone to jump. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare everyone." Tori said walking downstairs.  
  
"With your all black outfit you'd have to scare anyone who cared about fashion." Bonnie said. Tori rolled her eyes and for a moment the wind seemed to pick up. Ron checked his watch it changed to 9:00 suddenly there was a scream from upstairs. Everyone raced upstairs.  
  
"Is she...?" Kim asked looking at Zeta.  
  
"Dead." replied Tori. She kneeled over Zeta's cold lifeless body. Ron stared at her blankly on Zeta's face was a look of pure terror and it looked like she ripped out her own hair. "What's this?" Tori asked looking at the ground. "Water? Ron is there normally water on the floor at your house?" Ron shook his head. Tori grimaced and followed the trail of water to it source. The only people brave enough to follow were Kim and Ron. The water trail ended at a TV.  
  
"What's going on here?" Kim asked nervously. "Who killed Zeta?" They all glanced at the body which was lying in a deep puddle of water.  
  
"I know," Tori said softly. "The same girl who killed my grandfather, and father, the same girl who called you, and the same girl who will kill you if we don't solve the mystery. The girl goes by the name of Sadako Yamamura." 


End file.
